1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, especially to a electrical connector high-speed transmitting signal.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent No. 202930591, issued on May 8, 2013, discloses a cable connector assembly including an insulative housing, a number of conductive terminals, and a fixed part. The fixed part has a tuber in each of two side faces. The insulative housing has two guide grooves. The tuber is locked in the guide groove. Although the structure of the insulative housing and the fixed part is simple, it may be unstable such that the tuber easily drops out of the guide groove.
An improved positional structure of the insulative housing and the fixed part is desired.